Before It's Too Late
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Sequel to Indecent Proposal. Slash and all if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1: Vows Forever

**A/N: Like promised this is the sequel of Indecent Proposal. Sorry it's a few days late my muse wanted to make you suffer. Anyway Read/Review/Enjoy!**

**Warning (s): Mpreg, language, etc.**

* * *

"Oh my god honey!" Diana admired.

"Thanks mom," Spencer blushed.

"Despite the fact you had me fly out here and make me terrified as what, I'm glad I came," she smiled.

"Thanks so much I love you," Spencer smiled.

"Spence it's almost t-" JJ's mouth hung open.

"JJ?" he asked timidly.

"You look gorgeous!" she squealed.

"Thanks JJ," he smiled hugging her.

"Nervous?"

"Very," he admitted.

"Trust me you'll be so happy and glad that it's happening," she assured.

"I know," he smiled tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh baby," Diana joined in the hugging.

"Hey momma," Derek grinned.

"Hey baby you look amazing," Fran smiles proudly.

"Thanks momma it means the world coming from you," Derek says hugging her.

"I know baby," she squeezes tight.

"How's Payton?" he asks.

"She's wonderful and laughing as Garcia makes faces," she chuckles.

"Of course," he rolls his eyes.

A while ago Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid decided to experiment. Derek's slightly indecent proposal ended in them having a beautiful daughter, Payton Rose Reid-Morgan, who is now six months. After she came home they started planning their wedding. Well Penelope Garcia, tech analysis, planned most of it but they made sure to supervise. It was the big day. The day they became one person, the day they become whole.

"_Scared?" Derek asked._

"_No…just nervous, I won't see you until tomorrow," Spencer sighed._

"_And by then we'll be married," Derek kissed him._

"_Hurry Reid, Garcia is getting impatient!" Emily screamed._

"_Coming!" he replied._

"_I promise that'll we'll be together soon," Derek said kissing his fiancé one last time._

"_Not soon enough," Spencer sighed kissing back._

That short conversation was only a couple of hours ago, yesterday. Now, now it was the time they've been waiting for.

Everything went according to plan. The music started playing and the cue was on for Derek and Spencer to walk to the mini alter from opposite ends. They locked eyes and melted in each other's eyes. Spencer smiled forgetting about the world and Derek had a grin that could split his face.

The procedure was rather fast. They were now at the part with their vows.

"I…I didn't know what to think when I first met you. I thought you were too young and that I'd never stand you, a know –it-all," Derek chuckled.

"I was wrong….so very wrong Pretty boy. I never felt the way I did for you ever before. Whenever I saw you hurt my chest ached. When you were far away my mind wondered to where you were. Then I just couldn't take it. I felt like my life meant nothing without you by my side," he continued.

Spencer was near to tears.

"I love you and I never want to let you go. I never ever want to be without you," he finished wiping his own tears away.

It was spencer's turn to say his vows.

"I-I don't think I could top that…I-I never imagined myself with someone like you. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I know I did something right….i love you, I always did. When we first met I thought of you as a big brother. But…it hurt to look at you. Over time my chest hurt with just one glance. I-I l-love you," Spencer stuttered.

"I will always love you. Always have and always will that I promise. Before it's too late I need you to know that because I don't know what to do without you," he chocked.

Jack and Henry gave them the rings. Derek slid the ring perfectly on Spencer's finger and vise-versa. They smiled at each other still in love like the first day the realized they even were in love. They heard applause and a very blunt Garcia yelling to kiss already.

"You may now kiss your spouse," the old celebrant announced.

They smiled at each other and kissed so passionately. Everyone was either clapping or shout congrats. They heard the ring bearers say "ew" like many times before. They broke apart and studied each other.

"Da da da!"

They turned around and saw their little girl bouncing up and down. Derek chuckled and took her from his mother's arms.

"Hey there pretty girl," he cooed.

"Da da," she replied.

"She's growing up so fast huh?" Spencer said smiling.

"Yeah…just wait till she's a teenager with a boyfriend," Desiree smiled.

"Oh god!" Derek groaned.

"Relax little bro it's not that bad," Sarah teased.

"You just want to scare me," Derek rolled his eyes.

"At least you don't have a son. That means you won't have girls coming over saying he got them pregnant," Sarah joked.

"Oh but that means Payton is the one getting pregnant," Desiree smiled.

"Would you shut up?" Derek hissed at his sisters.

They broke into fits of laughter with Spencer turning pale.

"Don't worry you guys will be fine. It's still a long way down the road," Mike and John (Desiree's and Sarah's husbands) say.

"Yea well last time I saw you. You were all engaged and or married and now you have kids that are almost ten," Derek mumbles.

"Jealous we beat you?" Sarah winks.

"Not at all," Derek grins.

"Come on people reception time!" Garcia shouted.

"You heard the woman. Let's go," Derek says pushing his brother-in-laws and sisters away.

"Derek?"

"Yes?" he turned and saw a worried Spencer.

"Don't worry baby they were just messing," he assures his fi- Husband.

"Ok," he nods.

Derek laces their fingers together holding a happy Payton in his other arm.


	2. Chapter 2: Til Death Do Us Part

**PM or review if you want to know the name of the song. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing at all!**

* * *

At the reception everything was amazing. Thanks to Garcia the place looked like it was out of a movie. Following Spencer's and Derek's wishes Garcia only chose earth color. The decors were brown with a pale green. There were white flowers on each table and petals on the floor going into the large room. Garcia really out did herself for the wedding. Spencer stared at the place with "aw" and smiled when he caught his mom with Fran. They were talking and laughing and joking around.

Derek slid his arm around his waist and pulled him to the main table were the champagne was out. JJ had taken Payton to go dance somewhere in the crowd. The celebration wasn't big. It was just Hotch, Beth, Jack, and Jessica, Jack's babysitter. Then there was Emily and Rossi with Garcia and Kevin tagging along. Next to them was a laughing Will with Henry on his lap and JJ roaming around. Aside from their families and a few other BAU members from different teams it was perfect. That is until Spencer saw Strauss.

She made her way to the recently married couple and hugged them. It was rather awkward, especially for Derek. Everybody disliked her because she was always so cold and distant in the office. Spencer knew there was a good side to her it was just rare to see it.

"Congratulations," she said softly.

"Thank you ma'am," Derek smiled politely.

"Please call me Erin we aren't in the office," she replied.

"Thank you…Erin," Derek corrected himself.

The name rolled off his tongue oddly.

"That's better. Congratulations Dr. Reid," she looked at the lithe man.

"Thank you," Spencer said smiling.

"Now will you change your name or stay the same?" she asked.

"Umm…I haven't thought about it yet," Spencer said blushing.

"Well then that's alright. Tell me when you return to the office to correct myself," and with that she walked away.

"That was rather awkward," Derek broke the tense silence.

"I was literally half scared," Spencer admitted.

"Seriously baby?" Derek cocked his head.

"You have no idea," Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"**Alright attention please!**" a voice rang in the microphone through the room.

It got settled and quiet very fast. Too fast.

"**The couple here will now dance their first dance as married!**" Garcia beamed.

Spencer groaned and Derek chuckled.

"**Now Reid-Morgan don't you dare give me that look**," she smiled.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Let's go Pretty boy," Derek held his hand outstretched.

"Umm…I-I can't dance," Spencer confessed.

"Nonsense," Emily interrupted pulling him up.

He turned to stare at Derek with pleading eyes. Derek sighed but dragged him onto the dance floor. Derek put his hand on his waist the other held his hand. Spencer put his free hand on his shoulder.

The music started and everything fell dead silent. Even Payton was a good little girl and was quiet.

_You gave me wings to fly  
And our love was lost and disguised  
You pulled off this happy weight  
You rest it upon her fate  
You gave me wings to fly_

They started to sway slowly.

_Just be still_  
_I'll carry your will_  
_They never keep us apart_  
_And bury me deep_  
_My love is you're to keep_  
_'Til death do us part_  
_See you soon_  
_'Til death do us part_

There were some people with tears in their eyes. Some were already crying including Garcia.

_Far apart wanting you close  
So many lies that were told  
Sleeplessly dreaming of  
The love came from above  
The test of time from my heart to yours_

"I love you pretty boy," Derek whispered in his ear.

_Just be still  
I'll carry your will  
They never keep us apart  
And bury me deep  
My love is you're to keep  
'Til death do us part  
See you soon  
'Til death do us part_

"I love you too…I can't believe we were apart for years," Spencer replied.

_I know the reason were here_  
_I lost hope and fears_  
_You carried our tears away_  
_And all the pain that was caused_  
_I tagged it to my heart_  
_Haunting me haunting you_

"And look at us now," Derek smiled.

_Just be still__I'll carry your will_

_They never keep us apart  
And marry me 'til  
My love is you're to keep  
'Til death do us part  
Just be still  
I'll carry your will  
They never keep us apart  
And bury me deep  
My love is you're to keep  
'Til death do us part  
See you soon  
'Til death do us part_

When the song came to an end Derek placed a chaste kiss to Spencer's lips. Everyone applauded the couple as they stood in the center. Garcia was handing them their drinks to make a toast. Derek rose his cup and looked at everyone. Everybody's eyes went to the chocolate toned man who cleared his throat.

"Til death do us part!" he declared.

They all clinked their glasses and cheered.

"Baby I love you so much," Derek smiled hugging Spencer close so he was the only one to hear.

"Til death do us part, I'll still love you forever," Spencer smiled back.

They gazed into each other's eyes in the warm embrace. They had another kiss before they were pulled apart by various family members to enjoy the rest of the party before it was over.


	3. Chapter 3: City Of Love

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/followers. This will be kind of short sorry. And here is the honeymoon, or the beginning of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Payton would stay with Fran so the couple could go on their honey moon. Spencer was a bit skeptical because he never left her alone unless the team went on a case. He knew he could manage a week and a half without her but he felt…afraid. Maybe he was afraid to not see her again or if she needed him. Derek had assured him not to worry so instead they enjoyed the rest of the night.

The night went very fast. It all went in a blur. Before they knew it Spencer and Derek were already in their hotel room. Their honeymoon was originally to Hawaii but they decided against it. It was too common for their taste. That and they wanted to go to a place where they knew they wouldn't be able to go later on. Or any time soon so Fran gave them a more practical choice. They decided to go to Verona, Italy…the city of love.

"Despite the name there still was a pretty tragic history for this place," Spencer mused unpacking his belongings.

"Really?" Derek replied.

"Well yeah this is where the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet took place," Spencer said.

"I didn't know you liked love stories and wasn't that _just_ a story?" Derek laughed.

"It was one of the best works of William Shakespeare, my mom used to read me his works along with other authors. Don't get me wrong but I will prefer to read Edgar Allen Poe since my favorite holiday is Halloween and all. I like his work best, creepy and yet realistic for the most part," Spencer explained.

"I'm glad," Derek smiled.

"You are?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because I now know you are a romantic and are in love with love," Derek teased.

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing…Derek?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I know we're married and all but…why have you been ignoring me?" Spencer asked shyly.

"Ignoring you?" Derek repeated.

"About a month ago…you started avoiding me. You came home late from time to time. I don't want to sound like I don't trust you but now that we're married…well there aren't supposed to be any secrets," Spencer mumbled looking at the actual clean floor.

"Baby," Derek chuckled.

Spencer looked up and met his eyes.

"I was planning a surprise for you," Derek smiled like a caught child.

"…A surprise? So you're not mad?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm…not really but I still want to have angry sex with you," Derek confessed in a serious tone.

Spencer was shocked at the bluntness of his husband.

Derek chuckled again, "What?"

"…I wonder why you always want or think about sex," Spencer said simply shrugging.

"Maybe 'cause I want another Payton or a mini you," Derek smiled.

"Y-you d-d-do?" Spencer stuttered.

"Relax baby, not anytime soon though. Let's at least wait for Payton to turn one…at least," Derek said kissing his cheek.

"Thank god," Spencer sighed relieved.

"What!" Derek faked hurt.

"It's not easy carrying a baby. Especially _YOUR_ baby," Spencer smiled teasingly.

"Hurtful," Derek muttered under his breath.

"Come here," Spencer pulled him onto the bed.

"Tonight let's have angry sex okay?" Spencer said.

"Okay," Derek smirked.

Derek turned off the light and straddled Spencer. He left a trial of kisses on his body and began to work his sweet magic making Spencer insane with pleasure.

"Well then, that was fantastic," Derek smiled the next morning as Spencer walked in topless.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Spencer cringed when he sat down.

"You ok?" Derek asked trying to hold his laughter.

"This reminds me of the first time," Spencer sighed.

"Oh I remember you couldn't sit down without wincing for almost a month," Derek burst into laughter.

"Do I have to remind you that from that time I was also pregnant?" Spencer pouted.

"No baby I also remember all the times you got sick," Derek smiled kissing his husband.

"You better," Spencer mumbled.

"How about some coffee?" Derek offered.

Spencer immediately brightens up, "Yes!"

"Hahaha alright here you go," Derek handed him a cup filled with dark coffee and five spoons of sugar.

"You know me so well," Spencer smiled into his cup.

"It's not hard to please you baby," Derek winked.

Spencer turned a shade of scarlet red.

"Come here," Derek sat him on his lap.

"I love you," Spencer whispered.

"I love you too," Derek kissed his exposed shoulder.

"I wish we could be like this forever," Spencer sighed.

"No more wishing because we're together forever," Derek replied.

"Or until one of us dies," Spencer shot back sadly.

"Babe don't think like that," Derek soothed.

"We work in the FBI Derek," Spencer stated.

"And right now we're in our honeymoon and we shouldn't be thinking of that," Derek sighed.

"Fine but promise me you'll always be careful," Spencer said.

"I promise baby," Derek responded.

"Good," Spencer kissed him.

"I should make more promises often," Derek grinned.

"You probably should," Spencer smirked grabbing Derek by the arm dragging him to the bed.

"Round two?"

"And after that three and maybe four," Spencer joked.

"You're on," Derek retorted.

"I can't wait," Spencer beamed.

They went to the bed and continue their 'activities' from the night before. Spencer fueled with coffee was ready to ride his husband until he screamed his name.


	4. Chapter 4: Meltdown

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/followers. This will be kind of short (again) sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know why we couldn't stay in today," Spencer whined.

"Maybe because all we would've done in our honeymoon is stay in a hotel all day long," Derek sighed.

"What's the problem with that?" Spencer asked nonchalantly.

"We could've stayed in Quantico and done that baby," Derek said.

"…Fine whatever but since we're in Italy let's go to the leaning tower of Pisa," Spencer suggested.

"Alright maybe later today let's go shopping," Derek agreed.

"Shopping?" Spencer groaned.

They roamed the streets and looked at various stores. They even passed by some to get souvenirs for the team and their families. Spencer didn't want to admit it but he was actually enjoying himself. For a moment he forgot that they worked in the BAU and that they had a baby girl to watch over. The first few months when she came home were a bit like hell. She cried and cried. Thankfully Derek took pity of him and got up most of the time.

The worst part was probably leaving her when they had a case in a different state. He couldn't bear with leaving her alone for so long. Fortunately luck was on their side because Jessica, Jack's babysitter, decided to help the new fathers and babysit when they're gone. Jack got to spend more time with his cousin and Spencer knew she was in good hands. It was a win-win.

"Baby what are you thinking of?" Derek called.

"Hmm?"

"What were you thinking of?" Derek repeated.

"Payton," Spencer replied.

"Miss her?" Derek asked.

"Yeah…I was just remembering all the significant moments," Spencer smiled.

"Like?" Derek probed.

"When she said he first words, 'dadada', or when she started to crawl," Spencer answered.

"And how I had to baby proof everything because she cut her eyebrow," Derek chuckled.

"Honestly I think she's as bad as you," Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Is that why you love me?"

"I love you because you rock in bed," Spencer whispered.

"Can we stop with the sex references? I thought I was crazed with sex but-"

"It was a joke. Do you remember my vows, that's why I married you gosh," Spencer cut him off.

"Seriously?"

"Yes and when I said bed I meant cuddling, there's a difference until _someone_ decides to take it a step further," Spencer responded.

"Wow Pretty boy," Derek smiled.

"Tell me about it," Spencer smiled back.

"Derek?" A soft voice called from behind the couple.

Derek turned around and saw a fifteen year old staring at him. She looked familiar but Spencer didn't remember from where which was odd. She hugged the older man and clung to him like he was her life line. Spencer felt a pang in his chest. He finally realized who she was. He hadn't seen her since she was ten, five years ago.

"Hi Ellie," Derek smiled.

"Hi Derek," she replied.

"How've you been?" he asked kindly.

"Great. How about you?" She asked.

"Same," he answered.

"Are you married?" she asked looking at his wedding band.

"Yeah actually I just got married, I'm in my honeymoon," he grinned.

"Then why are you with Dr. Reid?" she wondered.

"Uh…umm," Spencer was a bit speechless.

"He's my husband," Derek answered simply.

"W-what?" she asked a bit perplexed.

"I-I'm his husband," Spencer repeated.

"You?"

"Yes and I have a wonderful baby girl too," Derek's grin widen.

"Adopted?"

"No biological, she is half mine and half Derek's," Spencer answered.

"How is that even possible?"

"I have a gene that sort of allowed me to carry her to term," Spencer smiled.

"Oh…" was all she said.

"Ellie?" Derek asked.

"Umm…I have to go. We'll catch up later I promise. My friend is waiting," she said quickly as she pointed to a blond girl's direction.

"Well that went…well," Spencer mumbled.

"She didn't expect it," Derek shrugged.

"…Neither did," Spencer muttered.

"Baby," Derek sighed for the millionth time.

"What?" he snapped.

"Whoa no need to be snappy," Derek said.

"Whatever," Spencer started to walk away.

"Seriously," Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah seriously!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer com'on baby," Derek whined.

"No," Spencer huffed.

"Spencer!" Derek grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Spencer said angrily.

"Trying to stop you. Why the hell did you suddenly become my enemy?" Derek asked.

"That's none of your damn business," Spencer replied.

"Baby I love you can't you trust me?"

"Apparently not," Spencer muttered.

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Because?" Derek asked waiting.

"I…" Spencer began.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry," Spencer sniffled.

"Spence…."

"I miss Payton," Spencer confesses.

"Eight more days for our honeymoon to be over," Derek reminded.

"I know I'm sorry, I don't want it to be over but…" Spencer said.

"It's okay I miss her too," Derek admitted.

"Let's go back, please," Spencer pleaded.

"Alright, it's almost six we should stay the rest of what's left of the day in," Derek agreed.

"Thanks," Spencer smiled sadly.

"Anything for you. Remember to just talk to me if anything is wrong," Derek smiled.

"Ok," Spencer pouted as he cuddled into Derek's chest.

"Good," Derek whispered.

"This is great except for my little meltdown," Spencer smiled more genuinely.

"Don't worry I was about to have one too," Derek chuckled.

"I love you," Spencer said contently.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5: Shattered

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/followers. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you know why it's leaning?" Derek asked tilting his head to the side.

"Actually-"

"Baby it was a rhetorical question," Derek said quickly.

"Oh ok," Spencer smiled.

After what happened yesterday they seemed to be closer together. Holding hands and even kissing in public.

"We should go to the Eiffel tower it's like next door," Derek suggested next.

"Tomorrow," Spencer smiled.

"Why tomorrow?" Derek pouted.

"Do you even know how long it takes to get there?" Spencer asked.

"No how long?" Derek asked.

"Nine hours and fifteen minutes from Verona," Spencer answered.

"Of course you would know," Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well what'd you expect?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're right," Derek grinned.

"Let's take pictures!" Spencer said excitedly.

"I'm down for it," Derek smiled as he saw his husband happy.

"Ok now pretend you're holding Pisa in place," Spencer motioned.

"What?"

"It's a perspective picture like an illusion," Spencer explained.

"I know I just didn't expect you to want to pretend to do something impossible. You're all about statistics and logic," Derek said.

"I can be fun…when I want to," Spencer smiled sweetly.

"You can also be mean," Derek whispered softly.

"I still heard that," Spencer eyed his husband.

"Sorry," Derek mumbled childish.

"I love you too but you're like a little kid," Spencer chuckled.

"Wow gee thanks," Derek feigned hurt.

"I'm sorry baby," Spencer placed a peck to his lips.

"Forgiven," Derek said quickly.

"Childish," Spencer poked his ribs.

"Ow," Derek complained.

"Suck it up. You're pure muscles," Spencer scoffed.

"Yea only for you," Derek held his hand.

"Now pictures please," Spencer shooed him away.

"Alright," Derek smiled as he began to pose for the camera.

"Mi Scusi," A young man said.*

"Si, hai bisogno di aiuto?" Spencer replied.

"Sì, ho perso mio marito in mezzo alla folla," the young man said desperately.

"Ti aiuteremo," Spencer said.

"Grazie!" the man said happily.

Derek and Spencer helped the stranger look for his lost husband. They searched for an hour until they decided to give up. In that moment a built man with dark hair and eyes walked over. He had a smile and soft features.

"Domenico dove sei stato?" he asked.

"Spiacente," the young man, Dominic, said.

"Sorry has he been troubling you?" the dark haired man asked.

"No…we were just looking for you," Spencer replied.

"Sorry again he does that," he chuckled.

"What?"

"He thinks I left him. We just got married and our families have big controversy. Anyway my family has said many horrible things to tear us apart and now he's afraid of letting me go," he explained with a thick accent.

"It's alright we didn't mind," Derek smiled.

"Sorry," Dominic whispered.

"It's ok," Spencer reassured.

"I'm Robert and this is my husband Dominic," the big man introduced.

"I'm Derek and this is _my _husband Spencer," Derek grinned.

"Wow this is great. Another couple like us!" Dominic exclaimed.

"Yeah honeymoon?" Spencer wondered.

"Yep," Dominic smiled.

"Great well we'll see you around," Robert waved as they disappeared in the crowd.

"Did you find something off?" Spencer asks Derek.

"Like what?" Derek replies.

"Dominic not once looked relieved…he looked panicked."

"….I noticed," Derek agreed.

"Let's head back and walk around," Spencer finally spoke.

"Okay," Derek squeezed his hand tight.

He felt uneasy after meeting the strange couple. He felt like something was off. Way off. But he didn't know what and honestly he was afraid to find out.

They walked together in silence enjoying their company. It was already getting dark but they didn't mind. Then they saw Dominic running. He seemed pale and there was blood on his lip. Spencer shot a glance at Derek and before he knew it he was seeing stars. Derek shouted his name and caught his limp body before it hit the pavement.

Derek looked up and saw Robert with a metal bat. He was about to swing but Dominic got in the way. Derek took the chance and tackled the bigger man down to the floor. He smashed his fist against his face. A few people heard the commotion and called the police. A few policemen came rushing with paramedics behind. They cuffed Robert and took Dominic and Spencer in an ambulance. Derek received minor cuts and insisted he was fine to ride along.

The paramedics stitched him up and put bandages. They were looking over Spencer taking his vitals. _Everything happens to him. Why! _Derek thought shouting in his head it was his fault. Spencer was always right. Derek had a gut feeling but ignored it and now his husband lay in a stretch on their honeymoon. Why the hell didn't he see that Dominic was actually looking for help to get away from his abusive husband? If that guy even was his husband. Derek shuddered at the thought. _How many times had that freak beaten an innocent guy? _Derek wondered.

"Sir?" a paramedic called.

"Yes?" Derek answered quickly.

"He shall be waking up once we get to the hospital," he said.

"Ok thanks," Derek nodded.

"Are you tourists?" he asked.

"Yes," Derek replied.

"Would you like to warn your family?" he asked.

"No," Derek shook his head.

"Alright we're almost there."

Ten minutes later they were in a hospital room. It was quiet and eerie. He looked at his husband and felt guilty all over again. He looked up and saw Spencer starting to wake up. He got up and sat next to his bed holding his cold hand. He stared into his eyes and what he found was horrifying.

"Who are you?" the weak voice asked.

Derek's world shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

***For those who don't know Italian or can't figure it out here is the translation:**

**1st conversation:**

**Dominic - Excuse me.**

**Spencer - Yes do you need help?**

**Dominic - Yes I lost my husband in the crowd.**

**Spencer - We'll help.**

**Dominic - Thank you**

**2nd conversation:**

**Robert - Dominic where have you been?**

**Dominic - Sorry**


	6. Chapter 6: Amnesia

**I had trouble on this chapter. I don't feel like it's a really good one but it's something right? Tell me what you think and well Enjoy!**

* * *

The young man stared at him but his eyes held no emotion. Derek dropped his hand and went out to meet the doctor in the hall. It was already late around one in the morning in Europe. He stopped the doctor and held his stare.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"I'm sorry sir but there's nothing we can do," the doctor apologized.

"How long?" he asked.

"…it's hard to say…Maybe a few hours, days, weeks, months-"

"Years!" Derek's eyes widen in fear.

"It's temporary amnesia but we don't exactly know how long it'll last," The doctor nodded sadly.

"We have a six month old at home waiting for him!" Derek cried.

"We understand but the bat did quite a bit of damage," the doctor said.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"Sir?"

"What?" he snapped.

"If you want to speed up the process maybe you should try talking to him about the past. Showing him certain things or take him to certain places," the doctor advised.

"Can he fly?" Derek asked slumping down into a chair.

"Yes but make sure he takes it easy. It was a miracle his skull wasn't shattered when the bat impacted," the doctor informed.

"Okay thank you," Derek said weakly.

Derek got up and entered the silent room. He saw Spencer looking up at him. He took a deep breath and walked over to his bedside.

"Hey," he managed to say.

"Hi," Spencer replied with a small wave.

"We're going to go home tomorrow," Derek announced.

"…so I'm not Italian?" Spencer asked.

"No but you sure know how to speak it," Derek chuckled.

Spencer smiled at Derek's laugh. He didn't know why but he loved the man's laugh. He felt like he knew him from somewhere but he didn't and couldn't remember. He looked at his hands again and remembered that he was going to ask him a question…or a few.

"Umm…we know each other right?" he began.

"Yea we're like best friends," Derek smiled sadly.

"…then you must know that I'm married," Spencer lifted his hand for Derek to see.

Derek nodded.

"So who is she?" he asked.

Derek felt like he was about to breakdown. Spencer noticed the man's discomfort and switched the topic.

"Why don't you tell me about my family instead," Spencer said.

"Well let's see. The BAU team is like family. You consider it your only family," Derek smiled.

"BAU? You mean as in the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit?" Spencer asked wide eyed.

"Yeah you're actually one of the youngest team members," Derek grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Yes Pretty boy," Derek chuckled.

"Pretty boy?" Spencer questioned.

"…It's a nickname I came up with for you," Derek explained.

"…I-I like it," Spencer blushed.

"I'm glad," Derek said.

"What about my real family?"

"Your dad…abandoned you and your schizophrenic mom when you were ten…at eighteen you couldn't take care of her anymore and sent her to a sanatorium. You have a Ph. D in mathematics, chemistry, and engineering. You also have B.A's in psychology and sociology," Derek informed.

"How old am I?" was all Spencer can say.

"Thirty," Derek smiled.

"Wow," Spencer breathed.

"Let's not forget Payton," Derek added.

"Who's Payton?" Spencer asked.

That was probably the last straw that snapped in Derek. Spencer couldn't even remember his own daughter. He had carried her for almost nine months and he couldn't remember. He didn't remember the last six months or their wedding! Tears started to fall down his cheeks. Spencer felt terribly sorry. He had tried to remember but he just couldn't. Before he could apologize or say anything else Derek spoke.

"I have to go pack up and get our flight ready. The doctors will clear you to fly and I'll come back to pick you up," Derek wiped away his tears.

And like that he was out the door. He walked out the hospital and ran. He didn't wait for a taxi or any sort of transportation. He needed to blow off steam. He wasn't mad at Spencer. He was mad at himself. He still blamed himself for everything. He couldn't take it anymore.

As he neared the hotel they were staying at he slowed down. He was exhausted but continued to push himself. He entered the cold empty room and slid down the door as it closed. He sobbed silently for a few minutes before pulling himself together. He didn't know how he was going to do it anymore. It was only an hour or two but he couldn't do it anymore.

He started packing and was already tired by the end of it all. He checked the time it was already three. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to cold. He didn't even take his clothes off. He went under the freezing cascade and stood there letting the water fall on his skin and clothes. After five minutes he turned it off and got out. He shivered a bit and decided to change throwing on some grey sweats and a black hoodie. He grabbed their bags and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Only Other Option Left

**I was about to cry in this chapter. So depressing, I do hope Spencer gets better though, enjoy.**

* * *

_"Are you sure he's ready to come back?"_ Hotch asked.  
"Yeah..." Derek answered.  
_"How're you holding up?"_ he questioned.  
"Not well...Hotch he's not the same. He can't even remember Payton," Derek sighed.  
_"There's still a chance he'll remember right?"_  
"Yes but when?"  
_"Only time will tell_," Hotch said.  
"I know, thanks anyway and sorry for waking you," Derek apologized.  
_"Don't worry about it,"_ Hotch said before the call ended.

"...D-Derek?" Spencer called.  
"Hey Pretty boy," Derek smiled.  
"Can we buy coffee?" he asked quietly.  
"I can see you remember your love for caffeine," Derek chuckled.  
"I seem to remember useless facts, my love for coffee, and my hate for hospitals," he mumbled.  
"Those facts aren't useless; they help the team when capturing the UnSubs and at least its progress right?" Derek said.  
"...unknown subjects... I usually end up hurt right?" Spencer wonders.  
"Why would you think that?" Derek's brow furrows.  
"Well why else would I hate hospitals?"  
Derek laughed at Spencer's comment.  
"You have no idea," Derek said trying to control himself.  
"Great," Spencer muttered.  
"Let's go our flight is going to leave without us," Derek joked.  
"Ok," Spencer agreed.  
The flight was rather uneventful. It was quiet and awkward for the most part. Spencer took a glimpse of Derek from time to time. He felt something for the man but he couldn't quite get it. Fragments of memories returned and he tried to grasp on to them but they always left. It frustrated him because he was really trying. It was just impossible. Maybe he had to make new memories and move on from the old. He hated that idea but it was the only other option left. Derek awoke as their flight landed. They grabbed their belongings and headed to what Spencer assumed was home.  
Derek opened the door; it was late morning around eleven-thirty when they arrived. They spotted a woman sitting in the couch with a babbling Payton. Spencer's eyes grew when he saw the beautiful baby girl. Her caramel skin was perfect with her hazel eyes. The locks of hair were loose and fell down her small fine face. Derek saw his reaction and made introductions.  
"Spencer this is my momma and this Payton," Derek motioned. Fran gasped as she stood. Derek had warned everyone about Spencer's amnesia before returning. JJ broke down when she heard the story along with Garcia and Emily. Hotch and Rossi were stunned. Fran sounded like it was the end of the world.  
"Baby, want me to stay? I can cancel my flight," she offered.  
"No, you have to go back to Chicago," Derek replied.  
"Will you boys be fine?" she asked not taking her eyes off of Spencer.  
"We'll be fine. Hotch is going to take you to the airport at twelve," Derek informed.  
"Oh...okay," Fran said slowly before disappearing up the stairs.  
"She seems nice," Spencer broke the silence.  
"She is," Derek smiled sadly.  
"Dada!" Payton squealed.  
"Hey Pretty girl," Derek smiled.  
"Papa!" she yelled asking for Derek to pick her up.  
"She's beautiful," Spencer smiled.  
"She is. Do you want to carry her?" he asked.  
"Could I?"  
"Of course! You are her dad after all," Derek grinned.  
Spencer stared at him confused and surprised. Derek completely forgot not to give too many details all at once. He regretted saying anything but it was too late now to backtrack.  
"She's...my daughter?" Spencer asked still shocked.  
"Y-yeah," Derek nodded.  
"...I...how?" Spencer was perplexed.  
Derek sighed and put Payton down to crawl around. He drew closer to Spencer and carefully lifted his shirt up. Spencer looked up at Derek and then down. His warm hand traced a scar on his lower abdomen. Then it hit him.  
"You mean _I_ had _her_?"  
Derek simply nodded again. Spencer was just so overwhelmed.  
"Then who's the...uh...other...dad?" Spencer wondered.  
"Might as well since I let it slip right?" Derek laughed nervously.  
Spencer cocked his eyebrow.  
"You and I created Payton. You and I got married and we were on our honeymoon when a guy hit you on the head which lead to your amnesia," Derek explained.

Spencer loved the man in front of him. They got married and had a beautiful child and yet he couldn't remember. He was so lost and broken now. He gently picked up Payton and started to cry. He held on to her wishing he could remember. Derek stood there and Fran walked down and saw the silent moment. She had tears in her eyes but wiped them away. They heard a car honk outside.

"I called Hotch to pick me up early," she informed her son.

"Thanks momma," Derek replied.

"Call okay?"

"I will, bye momma," Derek hugged her tight.

"Spencer get better soon," she then hugged the lithe man holding her granddaughter.

"Thank you," he said wiping away his own tears.

"Bye princess," she kissed Payton on the forehead.

Payton giggled in response.

Fran walked out the door and closed it behind her. Derek went back to look at Spencer. He raised his gaze and stared at Derek.

"JJ is going to take care of her for a few days. If no change happens then we'll bring her back and well…start new memories," Derek whispered.

"…I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"Go upstairs, the room on the end of the hall is the master bedroom. I'll stay in the couch, it's too much work setting up the guest room," Derek informed.

"Okay thank you," Spencer nodded.

"Come to Papa," Derek smiled.

Spencer cautiously handed Payton over to Derek and grabbed his bag to head upstairs. The doorbell rang and Derek got it. He looked at the blond with sad eyes. She nodded her understanding and grabbed Payton and her own little bag.

"Thanks JJ," Derek smiled weakly handing her Payton.

"Tell him everyone loves him and we'll wait for him," JJ said.

"I will."

"Say bye bye to Papa," JJ cooed.

The little girl waved at her dad as she left.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

_**Spencer's P.O.V**_

"You should take it easy," Derek whispered.

"They're just a few stitches I'll be fine," Spencer assured.

"Stubborn as always I see," Derek smiled.

"…Derek? Are you mad?"

"No Pretty boy," Derek said.

"…Ok…thanks again," Spencer blushed in the dark.

"Goodnight," Derek spoke softly as he left the room.

"'Night," Spencer replied a bit too late.

He stood awake in the darkness. He thought of the events of that day. Prior to what happened when he first arrived. When he first laid eyes on his daughter when he found out he had a daughter. And then when he found his supposedly best friend was his husband. This day held too much sadness. He had to try to get better for the first week if not…new memories do have to be made. He wants his old life. He doesn't want to fall in love all over again when he already loved that man downstairs.

He remained awake for the beginning of the night. The bed felt so big, empty, and cold. He got up and made his way over to the closed door. He opened slightly but closed it again. As far as he was concerned that man was a stranger. But he wouldn't lie about Payton…right? He returned to be and fell asleep with tears streaming down. He felt so lonely. So broken.

When he woke up again he saw daylight break through the window. He got up and made his way downstairs. He heard the padding of bare feet on the cold floor. He walked ever so slowly into the kitchen. He saw Derek shuffling about making breakfast. Spencer smiled remembering the many times someone did that for him. Was it Derek?

"Hey Pretty boy," Derek smiled interrupting his thoughts.

"Morning," Spencer smiled back.

"I have to go into the BAU today and talk to Strauss about our little problem. I'll be back for lunch," Derek informed.

"Oh…ok," Spencer answered slowly. He didn't want to be without Derek. Not in a big strange house alone.

"Don't worry it'll be alright," Derek said.

"Okay," Spencer nodded.

He noticed Derek's tie was crooked. He lifted an eyebrow and moved closer. He fixed Derek's tie like it was the most natural thing in the world. Being so close to him. Feeling his warmth sent Spencer goose bumps.

"Thanks," Derek grinned.

"Y-you're w-welcome," Spencer stuttered and took a step back.

"Breakfast is served. I already ate so I'll be heading out now," Derek announced.

"Ok see you soon," Spencer waved.

"Bye pretty boy."

Spencer sighed and ate contently his meal. It was delicious. He wondered if he knew how to cook. He decided that he'd find out late. He went back upstairs after finishing and washing the dishes. He placed his coffee mug down and started to undress. He slipped into the bathroom and started the shower. He walked under the warm water. He relaxed and all the tension left his body. He had two days of being amnesiac and he hated it.

He grabbed one of the bottles of shampoo. He squirted some into his palm and started to massage it into his scalp. The scent sent him back in time.

_Morgan picked up Reid and carried him into his bedroom pinning him to the bed. Morgan unbuckled his pants and slid them down doing the same to Reid. All the while he kissed Reid's pale body illuminated by the moonlight that crept in the room through the window. Morgan arrived at Reid's neck and started nipping and sucking. A small moan escaped Reid's lips._

The flashback ended abruptly. He closed his eyes; he was too flustered to continue with the sudden memory. Derek's scent when he was on top of him was too intoxicating. He finished washing away all the bubbles and turned off the water. He got out the shower and quickly changed into clean clothes. He threw on a pale blue dress shirt and a purple sweater vest.

Before he even realized the time a car pulled up in the driveway. He was anxious to see Derek again. He ran down the stairs to greet him but decided to control himself. He wasn't sure if he should tell Derek about the memory. Maybe it would be too awkward. He chose to keep it to himself.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Derek asked as he walked in.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled.

"Great I know this awesome place," Derek grinned.

"No Chinese!" Spencer said quickly.

Derek looked at him.

"I can't eat with chopsticks. At least that's what I remember," Spencer explained.

"Ok no Chinese," Derek agreed.

Spencer smiled relieved. Derek grabbed his hand and took him out the door. He got in the car and Spencer sat in the passenger side. The ride was quiet but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence anymore. It was a good silence something they both enjoyed. Derek pulled up in a parking lot and smiled. It was a small tidy restaurant. They walked in and got seated. They made small talk when they waited at first.

"How was your day?" Derek asked.

"It was…uneventful," Spencer lied.

Derek sighed and then smiled. He knew it would take time.

"How was your day?" Spencer asked in return.

"Boring," Derek chuckled.

The waiter came back with their food and they started to munch away.

"How was work?" Spencer questioned curiously.

"It was full of paperwork," Derek sighed again.

It was clear the older man was tired.

"I bet since you don't have anyone to sneak them to," Spencer laughed.

Derek stared at him.

"I uh…I remember someone always put extra files into my pile," Spencer began.

Derek just sat silent.

"I umm also remember I did it for them without complain. I don't really know why though. I…that's all I could remember," Spencer continued.

"It's alright…you're remembering slowly," Derek finally spoke.

"It's too slow for my liking," Spencer scrunched up his nose trying to make the situation light again.

"It'll get better," Derek smiled slightly.

"I know," Spencer said.

They ate and talked and then went home. To another sleepless night according to Spencer.


	9. Chapter 9: Sorry For Not Understanding

The following day was normal. As normal as it could get that is. Spencer didn't get any of his memories back that day. He was a bit disappointed but he had no control. Nothing seemed to trigger the memories.

On the fourth day, however, he was going to change that without realizing it. It was dark outside and Derek had promised he'd be back by five but it was now six-thirty and no sign of him. Spencer paced the living room floor worriedly.

_What if he got tired of me?_

_What if he can't deal with an amnesiac anymore?_

_What if he left and will never come back?_

Spencer questioned himself and the doubts just managed to get into his thoughts. The door swung open wide and Derek came in. Spencer looked at the darker man and smiled. His smile didn't last long as it faded just as fast as it appeared. The older man was shivering despite the warmth in the house.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked concerned.

"I think I caught Rossi's cold," Derek shrugged.

He sat down on the couch and took off his shoes.

"Do you want soup or coffee?" Spencer offered.

"No thanks," Derek smiled weakly.

"You don't like too well," Spencer said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sick that's all," Derek reassured the lithe man.

Spencer walked over to his side and placed a cool hand to his forehead. He bit his lip in the way he always did before when he got nervous.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You have a fever," Spencer responded.

Derek sighed as he saw Spencer pull out his phone.

"Spencer give me my phone…who are you calling?" Derek wondered.

"Shh," Spencer scolded.

"_Hello Agent Hotchner,"_ A man answered.

"Hi agent Hotchner Derek won't be able to show up for work tomorrow," Spencer said calmly.

Derek gaped at him.

"_Spencer? Is something wrong?"_ Hotch asked worried.

"He got sick. He has a high fever and I doubt he'll be able to go in tomorrow," Spencer said.

"_Oh ok tell him to get better…thank you Spencer,"_ Hotch sighed.

"You're welcome," Spencer smiled as he hung up the phone.

"I remembered numbers too," Spencer turned to see Derek.

"Wow," Derek smiled.

"Here," Spencer held out his hand.

"What?"

"Come here," Spencer repeated.

Derek took his hand as Spencer dragged him up the stairs into their room.

"Uhh Spencer you don't have to," Derek began.

"You're sick and you've taken care of me. Let me return the favor," Spencer cut him off.

"Alright thanks," Derek said as he slid in the bed next to Spencer.

He drifted off to sleep feeling the exhaustion of work catching up to him. Spencer smiled slightly and moved closer to him. He felt the heat radiate off of him. It was warm. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. For the first time he felt at home.

A few hours later he felt Derek stir. He opened his eyes and tried to shake the sleeping man. He was obviously having a nightmare.

"Derek wake up," Spencer said as he shook him.

"Derek," he said again.

Derek pushed Spencer off the bed and he landed with a loud thud. Derek shot up and saw Spencer on the floor. He turned on the bedside lamp and scurried next to him.

"Sorry Spence," Derek apologized.

"It's ok," Spencer groaned.

"You sure?" Derek asked uncertain.

Spencer rolled his eyes. He checked and saw that Derek's fever only went up.

"You're burning up," Spencer muttered sleepily.

"I'm fine what about you?"

"Derek," Spencer began.

"I'm so sorry," Derek ignored him.

Spencer sighed and got closer to Derek. He hugged the older man and buried his face in the crook of Derek' neck. Derek was now paralyzed. He didn't have any words to stammer over. He gently wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

"I'm sorry I can't remember. I'm sorry I'm causing your nightmares. I'm sorry I don't remember our wedding or our precious daughter. I'm sorry for everything," Spencer cried.

Derek held onto him tighter. He tried to ease the burden Spencer felt from the beginning but apparently it hadn't worked.

"It's okay Pretty boy," Derek whispered.

Spencer didn't reply. They just sat on the cold ground in each other's arms for about an hour. Spencer finally fell back to sleep in Derek arms. Derek carried him and gently placed him on the bed.

"I'm sorry for not understanding," Derek cried softly.


	10. Chapter 10: Just A Kiss

Spencer woke up to an empty bed. Today was most likely the last day. Even if he had two days left what would happen now that didn't happen before? He sighed and swung his legs over the bed. His knee hurt badly. He limped out the room to the kitchen. When he arrived he saw Derek in his pjs and a cup of coffee. Derek looked up and smiled apologetically. Spencer smiled back and limped to the coffee machine to pour himself some. His limp didn't go unnoticed.

"Is that from last night?" Derek asked.

"Yeah but don't worry about it," Spencer waved it off.

"Spencer-"

"Derek…bring Payton home today…I don't think I'll ever remember and a full week without her dad is bad enough right?" Spencer continued.

Spencer sipped his coffee and added more sugar.

"I just want to try and make new memories with you,' Spencer finally whispered sadly.

Derek saw him crying again. This wasn't like Spencer to cry. The fact he couldn't remember who he was really took a toll on him. Derek walked over and lifted his chin up. He stared into the sad hazel eyes.

"We'll make it work," Derek promised.

"You should go lie down. Your fever isn't completely gone," Spencer mumbled.

Derek obeyed and went back upstairs. Spencer's gaze followed the man and he grabbed his shoes. He slipped out the house and walked. He walked away and didn't look back. Before he got far he heard a yappy bark. He turned around and saw a dog running behind him. It was big yet he wasn't afraid. He looked behind the dog and saw a gruffly old man.

"Hi Spencer," he greeted sweetly.

"Hi?" Spencer replied.

"I'm Rossi," he introduced himself.

"You mean as in the David Rossi? FBI and author of many published books?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Umm wow," Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"This is Clooney Derek's canine," Rossi said.

"Derek has a dog?" Spencer asked.

"When you two left for your honeymoon I decided to take care of him. Mrs. Morgan had enough to do with Payton," he explained.

"…So what brings you here?" Spencer asks.

"I came to return him," Rossi smiles.

"Derek is sick and I-"

"Was running away?" Rossi assumed.

"What?"

"Spencer we have to talk. You look like you're in place of confusion. This is not the Spencer I know and care about like a son," Rossi said.

"I…I'm not the same Spencer. Not the one you knew. I'm…different…" Spencer sighed.

"Then try to come back to us Spencer," Rossi pleaded.

Spencer saw the worry in the old man's eyes. Rossi turned away and went back to his car. He drove away leaving Clooney and Spencer alone. Spencer grabbed the dog's leash and they began walking.

* * *

It's not that he didn't remember Derek's house. Rossi was right. He did want to run away. He sighed and sat in a bench at the park. He looked towards the sky with the leash in hand.

_"Are those fireworks?" Spencer asks looking at the sparks._

_"Actually yes," Derek responds._

_"Are we at the park? Our park?" Spencer asks wide eyed looking around with the light of the works._

_"By our park I assume it's where I took you for our first date after I found out you were pregnant? If so then yeah it's our park," Derek chuckles._

_"What are we doing here? And what's with the fireworks?"_

_"You and your questions," Derek smiles._

_"I'm just curious," Spencer blushes._

_"Curiosity killed the cat," Derek warns._

_"Yeah well a cat has nine lives," Spencer smiles._

_"You don't believe that do you?" Derek asks now._

_"It's just a saying and though cats are considered lucky they don't exactly have nine lives," Spencer explains._

_"Thought so," Derek says._

He closed his eyes and grasped that memory. He replayed it in his head until it finally decided to continue with the rest of the story.

_They strolled around the park and stopped at the end of the pond in the center. There were a bunch of lily pads and spencer saw a trail of red rose petals. He looked up at Derek curiously. Derek smiled sweetly and nudged him to look on. Spencer saw a little box on a lily pad close by._

_"Spencer William Reid…will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Derek asks on one knee opening it._

_It revealed a ring in it. It shone brightly with contrast of the moon slowly creeping out._

He started to cry. Clooney barked and tried hard to cheer his owner. It didn't work as he continued to sob. He was sick of the fragments that were now taunting him. A smooth hand wiped away a stray tear. He locked eyes with ones of worry. He blinked once, twice, and then he saw that is was Derek.

"Pretty boy don't strain yourself. It's fine if you can't remember. I'm just glad I have you here," Derek whispered.

"Derek I'm so sorry," Spencer cupped his husbands face and looked beyond those worried eyes. He found love and warmth. He leaned in closer until their lips touched. Derek held on tight afraid to lose him, afraid to be alone. Spencer closed his eyes and the puzzling fragments began to play and dance around his mind until…they were finally put together.

Just a kiss.

That's all it took.

Spencer and Derek broke apart and looked at each other. Derek saw the love his husband once held. He studied his husband and smiled.

"Spencer?" he still questioned.

"I'm never leaving you again," Spencer said while pulling him for another kiss.

Clooney let a happy bark.

"I'm sorry. For a whole damn week I forgot everyone and everything. I ruined our honeymoon. How could I ever forget you and Payton?" Spencer cried.

"Baby you're back. I 'm sorry… For being impatient for not being there when you needed me. I buried myself in work and I never took the time," Derek grinned.

"I love you I love you I love you," Spencer replied over and over again.

"I love you too," Derek chuckled.

"Your back," he breathed realizing for the first time it was actually happening and pulled Spencer closer.

"And I'm never leaving again," Spencer repeated with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: In my head this played out way differently. I still like it though but I'm not sure about everyone else. Any opinions?**


	11. Chapter 11: Events

"Oh my lovelies! Spencer Reid-Morgan you are in so much trouble!" Garcia grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Sorry?" Spencer smiled.

"Reid!" Hotch greeted.

"Hey Hotch," Spencer waved.

"I see our little talk helped," Rossi smiled.

"What talk?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," Rossi said nonchalantly.

"Great," Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Cough it up," Rossi held out his hand.

"Fifty dollars?" Emily asked.

"Bets are meant to be lost and won too bad Aaron. You're only good when their pregnant," Rossi joked.

"…Can we please not talk about it?" Spencer asked almost pleading…almost.

"Fine fine mi bambina how is she?" Rossi changed the subject.

"Oh yes how is my lovely niece?" Garcia asked.

"She's great just last week she started taking her first steps," Derek joked.

"Derek?" Garcia glared.

"It's nice to dream. She's getting there though," Derek laughed.

"Emily please take her with you," Garcia begged.

"Hey! I'm a good father," Derek protested.

"Yea but as soon as my memory was lost you gave her to JJ," Spencer reminded.

"I'm assuming he doesn't trust me," Emily smiled teasingly.

"No it's just that she had Henry and she knows and-"

"And I don't because I'm not a mom?" Emily asked a bit mad now.

"No not that. I don't mean anything by it-"

"Guys sorry to interrupt your lovely quarrel but we have a case," JJ cut in.

"First day back and already on a case," Spencer muttered.

"Suck it up li'l bro," JJ smiled.

Spencer rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Hotch. He was out for a week for his honeymoon. He was out for another week because of the amnesia and he was out one more week for full recovery. Three to four weeks off bored at home with Payton a now very crank seven month old.

"…am I going to be evaluated?" Spencer asked quietly.

"No," Hotch answered.

"I'm not?"

"As far as Strauss is concern you have your memory back and if you have no complications then you should be fine," Hotch smiled just a fraction.

"Thank you," Spencer replied.

"Of course," Hotch nodded.

"Round table," Garcia called.

They all filed in as it was back to normality. It felt normal to be back at work. Especially when all your "extended family" cared so much for you. It's a shame to ever forget them. Or to ever forget your real family. Spencer entered the crowded room and sat beside his husband. Underneath the table they were holding hands. When the meeting was over they smiled at each other.

"I'll go drop off Payton," Derek said.

"Then I'll go get our bags," Spencer nodded.

"Meet you at the airstrip in twenty?"

"Yep," Spencer pecked his lips.

"Cough cough," JJ interrupted.

"Sorry we're going," Derek apologized pulling Spencer from behind.

"See you in a few JJ," Spencer waved.

"They look like star crossed lovers," Emily mused.

"And you don't?" JJ asked nodding her head at Rossi direction.

The raven haired woman smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What about you and Will?" she retorted.

"I think the safest bet is Hotch and Beth," Garcia chirped in.

"What about me and Beth?" Hotch asked from behind the women.

They all turned white as ghosted and scattered away.

Hotch and Rossi chuckled.

"This is going to be quiet interesting," Rossi said.

"And stressful," Hotch agreed.

"You have no idea," Rossi sighed.

The case was slow but they actually finished in three days. Maybe it was Spencer's minds since he's getting used to his old routines. He dozed off in Derek's SUV. Derek looked toward the passenger seat and smiled. He was happy. The team headed to the designated hotel rooms. Derek carried Spencer into their own room and locked the door.

* * *

A few more month's past and it was Payton's first birthday.

Garcia took the liberty to buy what looked like almost fifty balloons. She already started to walk, a little wobbly. She Went to Garcia and asked to be picked up. Garcia complied and picked up the now one year old. Payton kissed her on the cheek and giggled. Garcia cooed at the little girl while the other laughed and stood amused.

"Appy bday," she grinned.

"Aw she's not missing any teeth!" Garcia said.

"It was a pain when they first started to come out," Derek chuckled.

"Aw did it hurt?" JJ cooed.

The little girl giggled again.

"Give me my goddaughter," Emily said.

"Aw!" Garcia whined.

"Present time Princess," Emily smiled.

"Yay!" Payton squealed.

Everyone laughed and Hotch handed the first gift.

"Omg Beth! Is that a ring?" Garcia interrupted the moment.

Everyone were now paying attention to Beth.

"My dad asked her to marry him!" Jack, the now eight year old smiled.

"Omg!" Garcia repeated gaping.

"For when?" Emily inquired.

"In a few months' time," Hotch smiled.

"Great! Let me help!" Garcia offered.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Beth and Hotch said at the same time.

"She did a wonderful job with Derek's and Spencer's wedding," Beth shrugged.

"Fine but like them don't go over the top," Hotch sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Payton clapped her hands.

* * *

"How was it remembering having our princess?" Derek asked.

"Hmmm tiring," Spencer mumbled tiredly but happily.

"Then I'll let you sleep," Derek smiled.

"No!" Spencer shot up.

"What is it?" Derek asked worriedly.

"Let's not sleep…not tonight," Spencer whispered lying on top of his husband.

"Mmm…I like where this is going," Derek grinned.

"In two months it'll be your birthday. I bet you can't wait till then," Spencer teased.

"Oh god Spencer!" Derek moaned.

"I love where this is going," Spencer breathed.

"More babe," Derek pleaded.

"As you please," Spencer smiled.


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Derek

**A/N: This might as well be the end. Hope you enjoy. Read/Review**

* * *

Two months after Payton's birthday was Derek's. Spencer had been planning a surprise after he got his memory back. But there was something he knew would top it all off. He only found out a week before his plan so it was perfect. Except that he was still afraid the timing was horrible. Maybe it would turn out in a good natured surprise. If not he wouldn't know what to do.

He was cleaning the house and watched as Payton wobbled behind him trying to catch her daddy. He laughed at her attempts to grab him from behind. He couldn't have asked for a better family. She pouted at him and started to fuss. He rolled his eyes and picked her up kissing her on the cheek.

"Be good today. Daddy has to fix everything for Papa's special night okay?" Spencer cooed.

"No," she pouted.

Yes, Payton was at that stage where she already knew her name and the significance of the infamous word _no._

"Please? Today you get to be with Papa and me," Spencer smiled.

She looked up at him with her big hazel eyes.

"Aunt JJ and Garcia will take care of you in the night with the boys," Spencer continued.

Her soft gaze turned to surprise.

"Don't worry we'll pick you up if things go smoothly," Spencer laughed.

Despite the fact that Payton was only one year old she was smart enough to know what others talked about. The genius came from her daddy of course.

"Will you do me a favor and be good?"

"Dada," she smiled.

"Thank you princess," Spencer hugged her.

"Knock knock where are my two favorite people in the world?" Derek's voice floated in.

"Let me get lunch ready," he put the little girl down and she started to run towards the main entrance.

Derek picked her up and swung her around. She giggled and laughed. She was just so adorable. Her soft wavy hair was more defined with chestnut curls pulled into ponytails. Her caramel skin seemed a bit lighter giving her a flawless look. She was wearing a pretty white dress with pink flower prints. Her little shoes were surprisingly clean and still shinning white.

"There's my precious little girl," Derek nuzzled his nose on her neck.

"Papa," she giggled.

"Where's daddy?" Derek asked.

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Pretty boy?" Derek called.

"Kitchen," Spencer replied.

"You tricked me baby girl," Derek chuckled.

She smiled and begged to be let down. He complied and watched her run to the Kitchen where Spencer was preparing their meal.

"Hey pretty boy," Derek entered following Payton.

"Hi there," Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"What's all this?" Derek asked curiously.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday," Spencer rolled his eyes.

"I just wasn't expecting anything," Derek shrugged with a grin.

"Well last year we had a newborn in the house and well she's a bit older now so I decided we should celebrate your birthday," Spencer replied.

"Thank you baby," Derek kissed him passionately.

"Maybe later," Spencer pulled back.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing just a bit busy as you can see," Spencer lied.

"If you say so," Derek ignored it.

A few more hours later and they had eaten a wonderful meal prepared by yours truly Spencer. They laughed and discussed various things. Occasionally getting distracted from Payton helped them think less of work. Spencer started to get even more nervous. There was a long thin box that fit perfectly in his pocket. He jumped a bit when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Derek smiled.

He got up and walked to the door. Behind it revealed a very happy blond tech analysis. She squished him and kissed him on the cheek leaving a bright pink lip print. He chuckled and ushered her in the house. Payton started to squeal when she saw Garcia and ran towards her. Spencer got up and smiled politely.

"Can I kidnap her now?" Garcia asked.

"Yes but we want her back we'll pick her up," Spencer said.

"No need just call when you want her back. I'll try not to lose her," she joked.

"Alright thanks baby girl," Derek grinned.

"Anytime my chocolate Adonis and happy birthday!" she congratulated.

"See you later," Derek and Spencer waved as she pulled out of the drive way in Esther with a very pleased Payton.

"So what do we do now?" Derek asked with a mischievous smile.

"…Let's cuddle on the couch," Spencer suggested.

They made their way and in minutes were cuddling and snuggling into each other.

"Today was amazing," Derek whispered in his husband's ear.

"It was all for you. You're so wonderful and amazing I just couldn't help myself," Spencer sighed contently.

"I love you and I want to show you how much," Derek said while switching positions.

He was now on top of Spencer ready to straddle the younger man. Spencer stopped him quickly and got up from the couch. Derek was getting more concerned. First he pulled away from a kiss and now he was being rejected. He knew something was wrong.

"Spencer what's going on?" he asked sternly.

"Let's open presents first," Spencer avoided while handing him a few small gifts from the team.

"Spencer-"

"And this one is from me," he pulled out the box from his pocket and handed it to Derek.

"I don't want any presents, Spencer; I want you to tell me what's going on? All day you have been acting strange and tonight you're rejecting me…did I do something to upset you?" Derek asked.

"No…just…open the box…it'll….it'll explain the situation," Spencer stammered.

Derek reluctantly picked up the box. He tore it open and set it down on the coffee table. Gently and slowly he opened it. What he found inside was not something he had expected. He had expected a watch or something of that sort since the box was the perfect size for it. But he didn't expect what he saw. His eyes grew wide and went straight to Spencer's.


	13. Chapter 13: Full Of Surprises

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Thanks for those who take the time to review it means a lot. Read/Review**

* * *

_Derek reluctantly picked up the box. He tore it open and set it down on the coffee table. Gently and slowly he opened it. What he found inside was not something he had expected. He had expected a watch or something of that sort since the box was the perfect size for it. But he didn't expect what he saw. His eyes grew wide and went straight to Spencer's_.

His hazel eyes were cast down. He was nervous and looked like he was about to be sick. Derek was sitting still gaping at the young man. _When did this happen? _He kept wondering. He didn't remember. He knew they were always safe in anything and everything they did so how _did _it happen. _Isn't it a little too soon? Could we handle it?_ He asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a small scared voice. He looked up and saw Spencer.

"There's more," Spencer whispered softly.

He looked back down at the box and noticed a little picture sticking out. He picked up the white stick with a distinct pink plus sign and then the picture that he marveled at it for a few minutes. He then realized what Spencer meant. If he was surprised before then there were no words to describe how he felt now. His whole world was about to change.

"Spencer?" he asked gently.

Spencer stared at him slightly trembling. Derek got up and went over to the lithe man. He hugged him tight and held on. This was definitely something he didn't expect but what happened happened right? He pulled back and the pieces finally fit to why Spencer was acting strange all day long. He sighed and kissed his husband.

"Were you afraid to tell?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded.

"Was that why you've been acting weird?"

Another nod.

"Don't you trust me?"'

Spencer nodded yet again.

"Then why were you scared to tell me?"

Spencer stood silent and looked at Derek with pleading eyes.

"I won't push you into anything. Not even to answer my questions," Derek finally said.

"But you have to know, you're my husband," Spencer spoke softly.

"Yes but you being calm and relaxed is more important than my nagging and pestering," Derek replied.

"I'm sorry I should've been more careful," Spencer said.

"No the condom broke we should've expected it," Derek sighed.

"It's too soon and we barely made it with Payton," Spencer began to cry.

"Aw baby boy we'll make it through. Christmas was great though wasn't it?" Derek teased.

"More than great we're having twins now," Spencer broke down.

"I know baby I'm sorry," Derek apologized sincerely.

"I should've known I'm so stupid," Spencer continued.

"Spence baby…"

"Oh god I bet you hate me now. We just got married and Payton is barely one," Spencer sobbed.

"Spencer!" Derek shouted startling the young man.

"D-Derek?" he winced.

"I love you. I'm actually happy we're having twins. I would give anything to see them grow," Derek smiled.

"Derek," Spencer launched himself at the darker man.

"I love you," Spencer whispered.

"I'm sorry you thought you couldn't lean on me. I'm sorry you've been so scared when all I want is to be your support," Derek replied.

"…I'm happy if you're happy," Spencer smiled.

"For once be happy because you can," Derek whispered as he kissed his temple.

"I'm happy for me, for us and our growing family," Spencer nodded and he rubbed his small baby bump.

"Now can we get to our room or do I have to drag you?" Derek asked between kisses.

"Room now," Spencer moaned.

"God Spence, are you horny yet?" Derek joked.

"With the twins my hormones will be doubled so shut up and kiss me," Spencer ordered teasingly.

"How long have you known?"

"A week," Spencer answered.

"How 'old' are they?" Derek asked.

"You guessed Christmas so a month and a few weeks," Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"And you're starting to show," Derek grinned.

"They're twins…and I'll only get bigger," Spencer mumbled suddenly conscious of his body.

"And I'll love you and our babies just the same. You will be amazingly beautiful," Derek whispered encouraging.

"Thank you," Spencer smiled wiping away at fresh tears.

"Any time any day," Derek said softly.

"Our babies…we're going to be dads…again," Spencer laughed.

"Again is good," Derek agreed happily.

* * *

**A/N: You all guessed right but now they're having twins.**


	14. Chapter 14: Months

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

_**Month 3:**_

"Spence we have to go," Derek sighed.

"C-coming," he groaned from the bathroom.

"You okay?" Derek asked once he came out.

"Morning sickness just doubled with your kids," Spencer moaned.

"Sorry pretty boy but you're doing an amazing job," Derek smiled.

"Of course I am. They're my children too," Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Derek asked.

"I'm huge and I'm barely three months pregnant!" Spencer cried.

"Honey you're having twins it's only normal," Derek soothed.

"I hate you," Spencer mumbled.

"I love you too," Derek grinned.

_**Month 4:**_

"Pretty boy? What's wrong?" Derek ran into the living room.

"Why can't they just decide on one?" Spencer cried.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

Spencer pointed to the TV. He was watching the TWIX commercial. Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny Derek! They sent the poor guy over because he wanted to try the other TWIX!" Spencer said tearful.

"Baby it's just a commercial," Derek said through fits of laughter.

"Dada why sad?" Payton asked walking to him.

"Awe princess wouldn't you be sad too if there are two different chocolates that are practically the same?" Spencer asked.

"Choco?" she asked with her piercing hazel eyes.

"Yes princess," Spencer nodded.

"T-tats sad," she began to cry.

Derek stared wide eyed what was he going to do now? His pregnant husband and baby girl were both crying now.

"Papa mean!" Payton screamed.

"What! Spencer!" Derek yelled hurt.

"Stop complaining," Spencer sniffled.

_**Month 5:**_

"Hey Spence," JJ smiled.

"Hey JJ do we have a case?" Spencer asked hopeful.

"Yep but remember…" she trailed off.

"I know I stay back with you… at least I won't be completely useless." Spencer muttered annoyed.

"Oh my 187!" Garcia called out.

"Oh god, help me," Spencer groaned.

"How are my precious babies doing?" she asked cheerful.

"They're fine Garcia," Spencer sighed.

"Oh look at them. When are you going to find out the gender?" she asked rubbing his very swollen belly.

"We won't baby girl," Derek said from behind.

"What!? Why?" she asked.

"Because we'd like a surprise," Derek shrugged.

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"It'd be nice if you asked to touch me," Spencer mumbled.

"What was that my boy genius?" Garcia asked.

"Anyhow let's go we have a case," JJ interrupted.

"Okay," they all said in unison.

_**Month 6:**_

"Derek!" Spencer called.

"Yes?" Derek answered.

"I want ice cream…butter pecan," Spencer said.

The cravings were definitely driving Derek insane. He had to wake up in the middle of the night to please Spencer. If they didn't have it at home he had to go to the store at two in the morning. It was all to please his very pregnant lover.

"Anything else?" Derek called from downstairs.

"Hmm…No that's it…wait I want some pickles too with chocolate syrup!" Spencer replied.

"Ew," Derek shuddered.

"Hurry back!" Spencer yelled after him.

"Alright babe," Derek smiled sleepily.

_**Month 7:**_

"Can you please massage my feet?" Spencer asked with his best puppy eyes.

"Of course baby," Derek replied.

They had just come back from a tough tiring case and Spencer was exhausted.

"Hmm god yes Derek," Spencer moaned in delight.

"Here?" Derek asked.

"Yes Derek…a little harder please," Spencer whimpered.

Rossi overheard and turned scarlet red forgetting his urge to go to the bathroom.

JJ, Emily and Hotch looked up and asked what was wrong.

"Why does the couch have to be so close to the bathroom?" He asked still bright red.

"What happened?" Hotch wondered.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," the older man replied.

"Oh did you walk in on them?" JJ asked giggling.

"I was a few feet and I didn't see anything so I'm not completely scarred," he huffed.

"Aw Rossi," Emily began.

"Don't Em," he warned.

Hotch broke into laughter unable to control himself.

"I hate this," Rossi muttered.

_**Month 8:**_

"Hey Spence," Derek smiled.

"Hi," Spencer replied.

"How are you babe?"

"Tired of being tired," Spencer answered.

"I got you some books," Derek announced.

"I hate bed rest," Spencer whined.

"It's at least modified," Derek pointed out.

"Yeah but you get to stand around and do things I can only stand for twenty minutes," Spencer mumbled.

"Want chocolate covered pickles?" Derek asked in an attempt to cheer him up.

"…I'd like that," Spencer smiled.

"Be right back," Derek replied.

"'Kay," Spencer responded.

A few minutes later Derek returned. He had the jar of pickles in one hand and the syrup in the other.

"Thanks," Spencer smiled.

"I'll go get Payton," Derek informed.

"Alright …Derek?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you think Payton will be happy?" Spencer asked.

"Of course…she's going to love her little siblings," Derek grinned rubbing Spencer's protruding stomach.

"I hope so," Spencer smiled.


	15. Chapter 15: Twins

"Derek…Derek wake up," Spencer shook him.

"mm…Spence it's two in the morning," Derek groaned.

"Derek it's time," Spencer replied in panic.

"Time for what? Just go to sleep," Derek sighed sleepily.

"Oh god…uhn.." Spencer moaned as a contraction rippled through his body.

"D-Derek…my water broke," Spencer cried.

"W-what!" Derek jumped out of bed.

"Water….broke hospital now," Spencer repeated.

"Oh god let me call Hotch," Derek said quickly.

"Hotch?" Spencer questioned.

"We can't take Payton plus he can tell the others," Derek answered.

"Okay hurry," Spencer whimpered.

"I'll get the bags and feed Clooney," Derek spoke calmly.

"I'll go to the car then," Spencer nodded.

"Alright."

With that Derek went into Payton's room and Spencer trotted downstairs. Payton looked at Derek expectantly.

"Hey there pretty girl," Derek cooed.

"Dada?"

"Yes pretty girl so I need you to be good to god dadk cooed.

ty girl,"d downstairs. Payton looked at Derek expectantly.

ok?" Derek asked.

"'kay," she replied groggily.

Hotch arrived in time record and took Payton from Derek. Hotch gave him one last reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before leaving.

"What about Clooney?" Spencer asked.

"I'll call Garcia so she can come later," Derek said pulling back from the driveway.

"Derek?"

"Yes baby?"

"Are you ready?" Spencer wondered.

"No…I don't think you will feel ready no matter how many times you have kids," Derek smiled.

"Oh god…." Spencer groaned in pain.

"How far apart?"

"Not far apart enough…I felt these pangs before…" he panted.

"Before?"

"I thought they were Braxton Hicks but I guess I was wrong now they're stronger," Spencer whimpered.

"I'm sorry baby boy," Derek sighed.

"J-j-just drive," Spencer instructed.

"Will do baby."

The drive to the hospital took twenty minutes since Spencer insisted Derek to go by law. When they arrived the doctors had prepped everything for Spencer. They wheeled him in and Derek got in scrubs. The team arrived some sleepy others wide awake anxious.

"I wonder if they'll be girls," Garcia said breaking the silence.

"I hope they're boys," Emily smiled.

"Maybe they're mix?" Rossi and JJ offered.

"Mix?" Hotch asked.

"You know boy _and_ girl," Rossi elaborated.

"What did you bet for?" Will asked.

"Boys," Hotch answered.

"They are obviously girls," Fran Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Oh Fran!" Garcia went over to hug the woman.

"Hello everyone I came as soon as I got the call," Fran smiled.

"Umm but Chicago…and the airline…" JJ and Emily stuttered.

"I brought her here before hand… she was staying in one of Morgan's properties," Rossi informed.

"Ohh that…kind of explains it," JJ said.

"Any news?" Fran asked.

"None yet," Hotch answered.

Back in the OR the doctors were now ready to deliver the babies. Spencer smiled. He was fully awake except for the sedation he accepted as Derek told him it wasn't narcotics. He wasn't lying and Spencer felt grateful. Dr. Carlise smiled brightly as she lifted the small body. Derek extended his arms and took the first newborn.

"W-what…what is it?" Spencer asked.

"A baby boy," Derek said proudly.

"And apparently another one," Dr. Carlise added.

"Two…two baby boys," Spencer smiled tiredly.

"You did so great Spencer," Derek beamed holding one of the twins.

"Thanks…Derek please," Spencer motioned for one of the twins.

"Here," Derek handed him one.

"Blue eyes," Spencer smiled.

"Like your mom…" Derek smiled.

"Curly hair like your mom," Spencer added.

"And this one here has dark brown eyes and wavy chestnut hair," Derek described.

"What are we going to name them?" Spencer asked.

"Let's get them cleaned up first then stitch you up and then only then can you start talking about names," Dr. Carlise chided.

"It would be nice to be closed up," Spencer smiled exhausted.

"Agent Morgan?" she looked at Derek.

"My pleasure ma'am," Derek smiled and cut the cords for both twins.

Spencer smiled one last time before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone have any name suggestions? Hope you enjoy yet another chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: Putting This Off

"Welcome home our little buddies," Derek cooed at the newborns.

"D-Derek?" Spencer called drowsily from the bed.

"Hey pretty boy," Derek smiled.

"Hey…h-how are they?"

"They are great baby boy…look at them," Derek smiled proudly.

"You know his hair might turn blond," Spencer pointed out.

"And why's that?"

"My mom…her hair is blond…it'll be a mix between blond and really light brown hair," Spencer smiled sleepily.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded.

"I guess they'll take after our moms then but I doubt this one will have red hair," Derek smiled nonchalantly.

"Yeah…has anyone… come yet?" Spencer questioned.

"No…they're still waiting outside why?"

"We have to think of names," Spencer reminded.

"How about William like your dad and you or Damian for your mom?" Derek suggested.

"No…I already have a few names in mind…and my parent's names aren't on the list," Spencer replied.

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"Knock knock excuse me…hi Spencer," a nurse walked in.

"Hi Abby," Spencer waved.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired," he shrugged.

Derek watched the interaction with a slight confused face while holding the twins.

"It's normal after giving birth to two big boys," she said warmly.

"I suppose…are you going to take them?" he asked fearful.

"No dear. I just wanted to drop by," she answered.

"Thanks," Spencer smiled.

"Anytime…now do the daddies need anything?"

"Decent food," Spencer replied quickly.

She chuckled, "Alright I'll see what I can sneak in."

And like that she left. Derek turned his questioning gaze to Spencer.

"She was here to help deliver Payton," he explained after five minutes of silence.

"How do you even remember?"

"Despite the pain I felt Derek, I was pretty conscious," Spencer said matter-of-factly.

"Do I need to get her a gift basket?" he joked.

"It would be nice," she answered by the door.

"Oops," Derek grinned.

"I brought two bottles for the babies. Penelope Garcia is going to sneak something in…I heard and saw nothing," she smiled.

"That's my baby girl," Derek said.

"Might I also add that there's an actual little impatient girl with wavy brown hair in the waiting room?"

"Payton?" both asked simultaneously.

"Yep…she looks a bit eager to meet her baby brothers," her smile broadens.

Spencer looked at Derek pleadingly to bring her. He shook his head and handed one of the stirring twins.

"We need to feed them," Derek said.

"But Payton has been with Hotch for hours," Spencer whined.

"Don't you dare," Derek warned.

"Please," Spencer pleaded.

"No…this is what got us here in the first place," Derek huffed.

Abby raised an eyebrow. Spencer mustered his best puppy eyes and her lips formed an 'o'. Derek's struggle was very noticeable to try and say no. Saved by the bell the baby in his arms started to fuss and whine.

"Someone's hungry," Abby mused.

"Thanks Abby we'll take care of it," Spencer nodded.

"Alright call if you need anything," Abby smiled and left once again.

"Let's feed you little ones," Derek cooed.

The baby opened his eyes wide and made a gurgling sound.

"Hungry? Yes you are, yes you are," Derek smiled.

He put the tip of the nipple by his mouth and watched as he latched on to the bottle. The baby Spencer held blinked a couple times and asked for the bottle. Spencer gladly fed him.

"I love you," Derek whispered.

"I love you too," Spencer smiled contently.

"I'm so proud of you you know that right?"

"I know but it's nice to be told so," Spencer blushed.

"You are amazing and overall you are my life," Derek continued his praise.

"…Derek I love you but-"

"I know…I'll get Payton later," he assured.

"Fine…can we start talking names?"

"…First let's feed them then we'll talk," Derek replied.

"I feel like we're putting this off," Spencer muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Last chance for name suggestions... I just need two names one for each so any ideas they are greatly appreciated. **


	17. Chapter 17: Little Things

**A/N: Sorry I know you were expecting names but I couldn't help myself. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

"Should we tell them?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Derek questioned.

"Positive," Spencer nodded.

"Alright when they come in we'll tell them," Derek agreed.

"Knock knock!" a sappy voice floated in.

"Oh god," Derek groaned.

"Excuse me?" Garcia raised an eyebrow.

"Hey baby doll," he faked a smile.

"You better," she swatted his hand.

"Ow."

"Oh Spence!" Garcia walked toward him.

"Oh lookie!" JJ cooed.

Everyone's gaze turned to the bundles in Spencer's arms.

"May I?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled.

"Ohh look!" Emily said behind JJ.

"Lookie lookie!" Garcia smiled.

The baby was yawning and his blues stared up at the women.

"Blue eyes!"Garcia exclaimed.

"Just like Diana," Fran stared in awe.

"And this one looks like you," Derek smiled.

Fran turned to the other baby in Spencer's arms.

"Oh boys this is...so amazing..." she breathed.

"He's so adorable!" Emily smiled.

"He looks like your dad too," Fran smiled wit tears in her eyes.

"Good," Spencer sighed contently.

They looked at him rather confused.

"Why is that Reid?" Rossi questioned.

"...Well I guess we should tell you," Derek interrupted.

"Tell us what?" Hotch asked curiously while holding Payton.

"Meet Samuel Aiden and Jason Lance," Spencer motioned to each baby.

Fran's tears started to flow freely.

"Oh Spencer!" she cried.

"That's beautiful Spence," JJ smiled.

"I couldn't think of any better names than these," he shrugged.

"Mama?" Derek asked.

"They're amazing!" she said through her tears.

"...Umm?"

"Let me explain," Spencer began.

"There's always something behind what he does," Rossi sighed.

"Sam was Derek's father's name...and well Jason is for..." he trailed off.

"Gideon," Hotch nodded.

"Yeah we were thinking of naming one Aaron but we know it would've been confusing-"

"And awkward!" Garcia offered.

"The woman's right when we call little Aaron you might think we're talking to you," Rossi mused with a grin.

"No comment," Emily laughed.

"This is absolutely wonderful," Fran agreed.

"Glad you liked it," Derek grinned.

"We don't...we love it!" Garcia smiled.

"Dada!" Payton screamed.

"Shh baby girl," Derek scolded with a smiled.

"Papa!" she reached out.

"Miss me?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Awe can't wait for these two to grow up," Garcia jumped up and down gleefully.

"They'll be all grown in a blink of an eye so don't waste time," Fran and Hotch say.

Samuel started to get fussy while Jason drifted off to sleep. The little things are what matter. Spencer smiles and takes a big deep breath. The little things are what make up happiness. That was one thing he will always remember. Time could go in a blink of an eye and he would watch every single one of them grow up and follow their dreams. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Derek and their wonderful children.


	18. Chapter 18: Eighteen Years Later

**A/N: Sorry I'm late... really late... Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**Eighteen years later:**

"Hey dad?" Jason called.

"Hey buddy," Spencer smiled.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked.

"Sure...is something wrong?" Spencer wondered.

"Ummm you know...you know how you explained how we were made and all..." Jason began.

"Yeah?"

"Do...do we have that gene too?" Sam asked shyly.

"I'm not sure but the statistics prove that most DNA strands are passed on from parents like traits I wouldn't be surprised if you both had it... why?" Spencer rambles to a stop.

"Umm...it's hard to explain," Jason replies.

Both boys had turned eighten last month. Sam and Jason were both very athletic but Jason perfered books than sports. Sam took over Derek. Of course both boys were geniuses but not as much as ther dad. Payton was now nineteen and she just graduated high school...another genius as well but they all decided to remain as normal as possible with their family.

"I think I could follow," Spencer smiled again.

"Daddy you do know they're gay right?" Payton asked from behind.

"Yes darling," Spencer replied.

"Wow gee thanks sis," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay what is going on?" Spencer sighed getting annoyed and worried.

"Hey you shouldn't be talking!" Payton argued.

"At least I don't act like a know it all!" Jason shouted.

"At least my boyfriend isn't eight years older than me!" Payton retorted.

_Worst time possible_, Spencer sighed as Derek stared at the small group.

"Excuse me young lady?" Derek chided.

"N-nothing papa," she said quietly.

"Thanks Payton," Sam said angry.

"Explain yourself now!" Derek rose his voice.

"It's nothing," Jason blushes.

"Say it before you give Spence a heart attack," he glares.

He knew the way Spencer was rubbing at his temples meant he had a head ache.

"Sorry daddy," Payton whispered.

"Go to your room," Derek shooed her away.

"But dad!"

"No buts."

Payton ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"Jason, I'm waiting..." he said impatiently.

"I have a boyfriend..." he shrugged.

"So do I," Sam added.

"We figured that out," Spencer said softly.

"Then do you know who it is?" they both questioned simultaneously.

"Enlighten me," Derek said.

"...I might be pregnant!" Jason blurted out.

Derek's eyes widen and the shock turned to anger.

"Derek," Spencer warned.

"I was worried about Payton while these two were the ones jerking off!"

"Well you didn't exactly warned us that we might have the gene!" Sam defended.

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?" Jason asked in a small voice.

Derek narrowed his eyes.

There was a knock at the door. Jason looked at Derek then at the door. He sprinted to get to the door but Derek beat him to it. JJ and Hotch were standing at the door.

"What is going on?" Derek asked.

"That's what we want to know," JJ sighed.

* * *

Derek took a deep breath obviously displeased. The tiredness and the age is finally catching up to him.

"What are you planning on doing?" Hotch asked sternly.

His son Jack, now in his mid to late twenties, shrugged.

"Shrugging isn't an answer," Derek hissed.

"Mr. Morgan I love Jason. I would do anything to make him happy and to make our families happy but I'll never give him nor our baby up so don't expect me to waltz out of his life," he finally spoke.

Each word sounded sincere.

"Fine but you better not hurt him," Derek sighed.

"I'll make sure of that," Hotch added.

"Henry, you and Sam better wait," JJ sighed as well.

Spencer chuckled. The irony of it all.


	19. Chapter 19: Love for Eternity

**A/N: Sorry I know you were probably expecting a story on Jack and Jason but I just didn't think it'll sit well right now. Maybe I'll right an interconnected story of Jack and Jason...what do you say? Anyway this is the end of the series. I'm very pleased with everyone! I didn't expect to get much from this story but I was wrong like always. Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone. Well enjoy the last chapter...**

* * *

**Epilogue: Love for Eternity**

"Dad I am sure about what I'm doing," Sam sighed.

"Are you sure? I can always-"

"Dad! I want to join the BAU," Sam argued.

"But-"

"But dad you do it...dad also was apart of it," Sam protested.

"It's dangerous," Derek muttered.

"He knows," Spencer smiled.

"And you still want to join?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"Yeah dad," Sam nodded eagerly.

"Fine," Derek sighed defeated.

Spencer winked at his son and smiled. Sam mouthed 'thank you' and walked out.

"When are they going to stop being so stubborn?" Derek wondered.

"They take after you so my guess is... never," Spencer chuckled.

"Of course pretty boy," Derek rolled his eyes.

**5 years later:**

"Hi grandpa?" Rosemary smiled.

"Hey little girl," Spencer smiled back.

"Where's papa Dewek?" she asked.

"Hmm...Where is papa Derek?" Spencer tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I spy with my little eye someone small and beautiful," Derek chuckled.

Rosemary, their granddaughter, giggled at his sudden appearance.

"How are you today little princess?"

"Great!" she laughed.

Spencer smiled. He wouldn't change anything in the world for this moment.

"Thinking?" Derek questioned while holding Rosemary.

"Yeah...I love you," Spencer smiled.

"Love you too," Derek grinned.

"Ew!" she giggled again.

**10 Years:**

"Dad seriously you're only arguing because you haven't met him," Payton whined.

"Exactly he's a complete stranger and I will not allow my baby girl marrying a possible creep," Derek glared.

"You let Jason and Jack get married!" she huffed.

"Oh and Sam and Henry too and they were all in their twenties except for Jack," Spencer interjected.

"Spence honey I love you but who's side are you on?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"My children, I did give birth to them you know," Spencer smiled.

"It's not like I also didn't create them but whatever," Derek pouted.

"Thanks daddy!" Payton hugged Spencer tightly.

"Any day sweetie," he laughed.

"Bye papa," she waved.

"Bye," he said grumpy.

"You're becoming a grumpy old man," Spencer chuckled.

"You won't be far behind," Derek smiled while kissing him.

"Mmm don't you just miss those days?"

"They grow up too fast," Derek agreed.

**15 Years:**

"Derek?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"It'll be okay," Spencer whispered.

"I know...i just miss her," Derek sighed.

"She's in a better place," Spencer assured.

"I thought you didn't believe in that?"

"After my own mother died I had to believe she was better or else i wouldn't know how to live with myself thinking of the worst," Spencer shrugged.

"I love you," Derek kissed him tenderly and sweetly.

"I know...We'll all meet again someday," he spoke with a tinge of a smile.

"Hopefully not to soon," Derek chuckled.

"It's alright to miss someone," Spencer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rest in peace momma," Derek sighed.

Both walked away from two tombstones which read Diana Reid and Fran Morgan.

**20 years:**

"Dad you have to eat," Jason sighed.

Spencer merely shook his head.

"You can't continue doing this," Sam added.

No response. Both twins sighed.

"We miss him too you know," Payton spoke up with tears running down her face.

Spencer looked up.

"He's in a better place like you always say," Jack nodded.

"Thank you but can I please be alone?" he asked.

"Dad," his children began to protest.

"Please," he pleaded.

They all exchanged a look but nodded and walked out.

Rossi died five years ago from old age. The old dog had a great life. Hotch died a week ago with his beloved husband Derek Morgan. The house they were searching exploded while they were inside. Spencer shuddered at the horrible memory of receiving the news. He missed him dearly. His touch, his hot breath on his skin, his kiss, everything. Tears slipped from his closed eyes.

_You said 'till death do us part...but what happens after death?_ Spencer questioned himself.

As if on cue he felt a hand caress his tear streaked cheek.

_Love for eternity_ came the soft whispered response.

**_End_**


End file.
